The New Kids On The Block (Part 2)
The New Kids On The Block (Part 2) is the second episode of the first season of ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE'S fanfiction, New New Directions. It follows the events from the episode before. 'Chapter 2: The New Kids On the Block (Part 2)' "You ''want to join glee club, Nathan?" Will asked, rubbing the back of his head gently. "Are you sure?" "Um, yes, actually," Nathan replied. He always had a thing for singing, of course, the only practice he'd recieved were in the shower. He hoped he was good enough to be in it. "I can sing, dance, and even play the piano." "Wow, this is suprising," Will stated. "When Alec auditioned at first, I thought it was a joke, but now, you want to join. People like you, people on the football team in general don't like to join glee at first, but now..." "This is definitely not a joke," Nathan said, smiling. His teeth were so blinding white, that Will even had to close his eyes for a short second. "Well, um..." Will started. "Come by the choir room tomorrow at three, and I'll see what I can do for you." "Thanks Mr. Schuester," Nathan said. ---- "One, two," Sue Sylvester yelled into her megaphone at cheerios practice. She had just come up with a new routine that she was sure would win them nationals. "One, two, three, four!" A cheerio rushed over to the beatbox and turned it on. The music was starting. This was it. ''"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me," ''Sarah sang. "''I still feel in my dreams. Forgive me weakness, for I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive." "Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling," ''The cheerios joined in. "''And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you in my life. Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static and everytime we touch I swear I can fly. Can't hear my heart beat slow? I can't let you go. Need you by my side. Sarah watched as the rest of the cheerios danced around her as she began to sing again; "Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. The wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall." "Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling. Everytime we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side." An unimpressed, stern look came over Sue's soon after the routine. Something had gone wrong. "S-L-O-P-P-Y!" She yelled into the megaphone. "My dead, handicapped grandmother could do better than this! Hit the showers!" The girls sighed as they walked into the locker rooms. Ms. Sylvester had always been like this, making them work really hard then, after routines, telling them that they were horrible when in reality, they did the routine perfectly. As most of the cheerios skipped off to the locker rooms, Sarah Blake stood in the middle of the gym. "Hey Lauren," She called to a cheerio across the room. "Come over here." A brunette, short girl skipped over, her short and stubby pigtails flailing all over the place as she did so. "Yes Sarah?" She asked. "Did you need something?" A fake smile spread across Sarah's face then disolved into an angry frown. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep up?" Sarah told her. "Now, you'd better listen to me, or I'll just tell Ms. Sylvester what you do in the bathroom after you've overeaten. That'll surely demote you to the bottom of the pyramid, isn't that right?" Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She let out a little whimper, then ran off to the locker rooms, Sarah smirking after her. Doing these kind of things amused Sarah, for she felt in control for once in her life. It was like everyone in WMHS were her minions, and she could make them do anything she wanted them to. "Hey," Sarah's boyfriend, Nathan said, giving her a peck on the cheek. He was the most popular boy in school, and Sarah was extremely proud have him as a boyfriend, although, he did act like an idiot sometimes. "I heard that the cheerios were having practice during lunch so I brought you this." Nathan held out a brown paper bag. Sarah inspected it, then grabbed it and looked inside, pulling out a sandwich. "A sandwich? Nathan, really?" Sarah said. "You know that I'm on a no-carb diet, right?" She started to rummage through the paper bag a little more, finding a small ziplock bag full of baby carrots-probably the only she'd eat that came out from that bag, and started munching on some. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked. "You seem kind of...distant." "I'm fine," Nathyan replied, looking away. It was true-Nathan had been acting distant, ever since he'd seen Junette the other day. She was the main reason he asked Mr. Schue to join glee, and she'd been the only thing on his mind in days. "Well are we still going to breadstix friday? Sarah asked, still munching on a carrot. "I don't know," Nathan said, rubbing the back of his head. "I kind of have this thing I have to go to." "Nonsense!" Sarah said, handing the lunch bag back to Nathan. "After school, go to your house and put on your best suit, and meet me there at five." "Sarah!" Sue called from inside her office. "Get in here, NOW!" "That's Ms. Sylvester," Sarah said. "I'll see you at five?" Sarah smiled and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek before skipping to go see what Ms.Sylvester needed. Nathan sighed, He didn't know why he was still with Sarah. She was so...mean...and kind of a control freak. He sighed again. Maybe singing could take his mind off of it. ---- "Mr. Schuester," Ben started as Will walked in the choir room. "Why did you call this emergency meeting? Is there something you need to tell us?" "I can't believe I'm missing fifth period for this," Junette said. "That's my favorite class, Mr. Schuester." "Well, I wanted to introduce you guys to someone," Will said, motioning for someone outside to eneter the choir room. Everyone stared at the door, seeing a brunet boy walk in. It was....Nathan? ''Junette widened her eyes. "Isn't that the boy who slushied you?" Siobhan whispered to Junette, who was staring wide-eyed at Nathan. "Um, hi," Nathan started. "I'm Nathan Cosmon. You may know me, I'm on the football team and I'm also one of the most popular kids here at William McKinley High School." "Get to the point, Nathan," Will said, leaning over the piano, looking over some of the sheet music that was placed on it. "Well, I'm here to audition for glee club," Nathan said. "I have a song ready and everything." "Can you even sing?" Ben asked him. Nathan nodded. "I sing a lot, if you can count singing in the shower. Do you guys want me to show you?" He looked at Mr. Schuester, who gave him a little nod which said it was okay. ''"Don't walk away Eileen," ''Nathan started, looking over at Junette as he did so. ''"I've been living for you since the age of seventeen. Don't walk away Eileen. You've been telling lies and now it's time to come clean." "Hey you come around and I, Hey, you come around and I, Hey you come around and I lose my mind. Hey, you come around and I'm, Hey, you come around and I'm, Hey you come around and I'm left for dead "Don't walk away Eileen...Don't walk away Eileen...Don't walk away Eileen..." "Wow, thanks Nathan" Will said. "You can take your seat now." Nathan headed toward the chairs and sat down right in front of Junette."Now that we're all settled down, I want to give you guys your first assignment!" "What is it Mr. Schue?" Alec said, looking towards Siobhan. She blushed. "Well, I want you guys to come up with songs that you feel reflect the glee club," Will stated. "You have two days to complete this assignment, and on friday, you'll have to turn them in." "Sounds like a great idea," Nathan said, turning to Junette. "Doesn't it, June?" Junette rolled her eyes and gathered her things. "I can't do this anymore," She said. "I just can't." "Where are you going?' Will asked. "The meeting isn't even over yet Junette." Junette ignored Mr. Schuester and walked right out the door and into the girl's restroom. How dare Nathan just come in and intimidate her like that? He knew that she still had feelings for him, and he used that as a weakness. Ugh, She thought to herself. How could I have ever fallen in love with someone like ''him?'' "Junette?" Siobhan voice called, knocking loudly on the door. "Are you okay?" Quickly, Junette scrambled into one of the bathroom stalls as the door to the girl's restroom swung open. "Just leave me alone, please," Junette said from inside the stall. She heard footsteps coming towards the stall, two petite feet wearing blue flats stopping at the door. "Stop being a baby and just tell me what happened between you and Nathan," Junette sighed, opening the stall door and walked to the sink. "Last summer, I worked at the animal shelter, and coincidently he did to." Junette started. "Over that summer, I guess we fell in love, but he broke it off after our first date." "And?" "And what?" "You didn't do anything to get him back?" Siobhan asked. "I wouldn't have given up that easily." "How could I? He was basically leeched on to that stupid blondie cheerleader," Junette said. "And besides, I now know that if I want to make it in the world of show business, I'm gonna have to become a custom to being alone." 'Well, I guess that's true," Siobhan started. "Give him a chance at the least. You'll never know what you'll get out of it." "If you'll excuse me, I have a class to go to," Junette said, pushing past Siobhan. She probably should've been paying attention to the halls way more because right when she stepped out of the girl restroom, she bumped straight into someone. "Holy crap," The person said, bending down to pick up his things. "I'm so sorry. "No," Junette said, bending down to help him. "It's my fault. I should've watched where I was going." She turned her head so she could get a look at the boy's face. Nathan? "Not you again," She said, quickly getting up. "Wait, June," Nate said. "I know your mad about last summer, but I really need you to get over that in order for this...our relationship- to work properly." ""How so?" Junette asked. "You made it clear that you didn't want to have a relationship with me when you broke things off with me to be with Sarah, so why do you want to be with me now?" "Look, I was wrong about choosing Sarah over you and I promise that I won't do it again." Nate said. "Just come over my house friday after the game. We can work on our glee club assignments together." "I don't know," Junette said, straying. "Please," Junette sighed. "Fine, I'll come over to your house on friday, but no funny business, okay?" "Of course," Nate replied, smiling wide. ---- Friday before the game... "I can't believe you guys joined glee club," Mason Smith, running back said. "It's for losers, man." "Not really," Alec said. "I mean singing and dancing, it can be really fun. And what's better is that I get to see that cute little redhead almost everyday." "Yeah," Nate replied. He had refused to tell anyone the true reason behind joining glee- to get Junette back in his arms. For if he told anyone that, he'd seem more of a loser for going after an unpopular girl. "Whatever. Just don't expect your reputations to stay squeaky clean as it they already are," Mason replied. "And speaking of reputations, how's Sarah, Nate? I heard you two are running for homecoming king and queen this year." "Why are you so interested in my ''girlfriend Mason? Don't you have one of your own?" "No actually," Mason aid. "We broke things off last summer. She suggested that we'd see other people because she knew that the relationship wasn't going to work out." "Nevertheless," Alec stepped in. "Glee club's pretty cool, and I'd say that the people who don't want to join are just cowards." "Alright boys," Ms. Beiste called. "Let's get out there and kick some Carmel butt!" "Yeah!" The boys yelled, running out to the football field. Nate sighed. Another day, another game. ''Later... Will had arrived at the football game just a few minutes prior to halftime, Carmel was leading the game thrity to nothing. Carmel apparently, was always the best at everuthing, but this time around, Will was sure that the New Directions would win this time around, just as they had three years ago. "So where's this Patch fellow you've been telling me about Shan?" Will asked, walking over to Shannon, who was standing on the sidelines furiously biting down her nails. "Over there," Shannon pointed to a boy, about 17 years old. He had dark brown hair and bronzed. He was very muscular, which made it kind of obvious he was the quaterback. Will walked up to the boy, who had a disappointed look spread across his face. "Patch Mendez, right?" Will asked. "Your coach, Ms. Beiste told me that you have quite a voice." "She said that?" Patch looked up, confused. "God, I've got to watch where I have to sing now." Will chuckled. "Patch, have you heard of something called glee club?" "Well," Patch said. "I've heard that it sucks that also that it's totally gay." "Where'd you hear that?" "Jacob Ben Isreal's blog," Patch replied. "It says alot of bad things about you and the glee club, like how you're obviously blatant homosexual." "Wait, there's a rumour about that?" Will asked. "But wait, Jacob Ben Isreal isn't even a student at this school anymore." Patch said. "Regardless, Even is glee isn't gay or sucks, it is really unpopular and I really don't need anything bringing down my reputation any farther because you can see, I'm on a football team that sucks terribly." "I know how you feel, Patch," Will started. "I really do, but I soon figured out that I loved performing, and that my reputation really didn't matter to me." "You don't understand Mr. Schuester," Patch said. "I'm the quaterback, the captain of the damn football team!" "Atleast come to the auditorium monday at three," Will said. 'Just to see what glee's like." Fine," Patch said. "But I'm not making any promises about joining, okay?" "That's alright with me," Will said. ---- "So," Junette started, tracing a carving on Nate's dresser that read NC+JH. "This your bedroom. It's different from when I last saw it." "Yeah," Nate replied. "I got over my Green Day phase and finally took all those damn posters down." Junette chuckled, then looked over at a shelf filled with VCRs of disney movies. "I see you haven't gotten over your disney phase quite yet, though." "They're fun to watch on late nights," Nate admitted. "Although, Sarah hates them and thinks that I should take them down. Junette frowned. Did Sarah know that they were here? Did she even know that Nate joined glee club? Junette sat down on the bed. "I guess we should start brainstorming songs." "Oh," Nate said, grabbing the laptop on his desk and setting it down on the bed. "I found this video of Mr. Schuester's old glee club performing at Nationals three years ago. Maybe we could perform this song for him?" "That sounds great," Junette said, smiling. She caught a quick glance at Nate, who was staring at her with awe. "What?" "Nothing," nate replied, looking away. "It's just, you look so radiant in the midst of my bedroom light." He pulled a few stray hairs off of her face. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked. "I have The Little Mermaid, your favorite." ""No thank you," Junette said. She was amazed that Nate was able to remeber her favorite movie of all time. "Can I ask you a question, Nate?" "You can ask me anything." "Why'd you choose Sarah over me?" Junette asked, looking down. "Is it because she's prettier than me? Am I ugly to you Nate?" "No," Nate replied quickly. "It's just....I can't answer that question right now." "Please," Junette said. "Just tell me." It lay silent for awhile, until Nate's phone rang. It was Sarah. "Hello?" Nate answered. June could hear screaming on the other line. "What?....Oh.....I'm sorry....alright...bye." "What did she want?" Junette asked. "I forgot our date at breadstix tonight and she wants me to get over there right now," Nate said. "Um, did you need a ride home June?" "No," Junette said, getting up from Nate's bed. "My house isn't far from here. I can walk." Junette smiled, then left Nate's house only to feel light headed and confused. She opened her mouth and started to sing; "You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. Cause she doesn't ge your humor like I do. But she wears short skirts, I wear sneakers. She's cheerc aptian and I'm on the bleachers, dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time "If you could see that I'm the one who understand you, been here all along so why can't see, you belong with me. Standing by and waiting at your backdoor all this time how could you not know. Baby, you belong with me. You belong with me. Junette sighed, looking up at Nate's house. "Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me?" "You belong with me." ---- "Why are you so late, Nathan?' Sarah said, refusing a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend. "I went to Patch's house after the party for drinks with the guys and I guess I just lost track of time" Nate replied. "It was maddness over there, you should've seen it." "I'd thought you'd say that, so I called Patch and he'd said that he hadn't seen you since the game," Sarah said. "Now I'm gonna ask you one more time, where were you?" Nate sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this, so he'd be better off if he just told her the truth now instead of later. "With...Junette." "Wait, Junette Harris?" Sarah asked. "What the hell were you doing with that loser?!" "Working on an assignment for glee club!" Nate yelled out. He covered his mouth after noticing what he had said. "Glee club?" Sarah whispered. "Aren't you awared that that's like, social suicide?" "You know what Sarah?" Nate started. "I'm tired of you making all of my decisions for me, and I don't think I want to be with someone who does that." "What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "Please don't tell me that we're-" "We're breaking up." "You can't do this to me!" Sarah yelled out. "Yes I can," Nate said, getting up to leave. "You're not in control of me anymore, Sarah. I'm sorry things couldn't work out." ---- "You can take off your blindfold now, Mr. Schue," Junette said, leading Will into the auditorium. There, he saw the band, which looked like they were warming up for a song. "I don't understand June," Will said. "Why'd you bring me here?" "We want to show you something," Nathan said, emerging from behind one of the curtains on the stage. "Something special." "And that would be?" "You'll just have to see," Siobhan said. "But from what I can tell you, it's gonna be MAGICAL." Will sat down in one of his seats, rubbing the back of his head. "Alright. I'll believe you." Junette smiled, skipping off to join the rest of the glee club on the stage. She whispered to one of the members of the band, and opened her mouth to sing. "Just a small town girl, Living in a lonely world," ''She sang. ''"She took the midnight train goin' anywhere." "Just a city boy," ''Nate joined in, smiling at June. "''Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."'' ''"Strangers, waiting. Up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight, people. Living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night...." Junette smiled back at Nate, then turned back to look at Mr. Schuester. "Workin' hard to get my fill," ''Siobhan said. "''Everybody wants a thrill paying anything to roll the dice just one more time." "Some will win, some will lose," ''Ben sang with her. ''"Some are born to sing the blues, and now the movie never ends it goes on and on and on... "Strangers, waiting. Up and down the boulevard, their shodow searching in the night. Streetlight, people. Living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night...." "Don't stop believin'," ''The New Directions sang together."Hold on to that feeling. Streetlight, people! Don't stop believin'! Hold on to that feeling. Streetlight, people!"'' "Don't stop!" They watched as Will slowly arised from his seat, applauding loudly. "That was the best group number I've heard in years," He said, wiping tears from his eyes. "You guys are so ready for Nationals." There was a knock at the door. "Um, Mr. Schuester?" A voice said. It was Patch. "So, Patch, you decided to come?" Will asked, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down his face from the performance before. "Yeah," Patch said, walking into the audtorium a little more. "I thought about your offer Mr. Schue and I've made up my mind." "Well, what is it?" "I want to join glee club." THE END Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 1